


双星物语

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *成年的星星和未成年的星星一起上他仁俊哥
Relationships: 星俊, 糯米系
Kudos: 35





	双星物语

朴志晟半梦半醒间，觉得自己身边多了一个人。  
胆小如仓鼠的小孩的第一反应是，莫不是遇到了鬼压床？  
第二反应是，难道是外星人来了？  
还处于迷糊朦胧状态的朴志晟，拼命抑制住想叫出声的冲动，鼓起勇气睁开眼，看到的却是一张熟悉的脸。  
这下可瞬间清醒了过来。  
简直比见鬼和遇到外星人还让小孩吃惊。  
“仁俊哥怎么会在我床上？”

靠在朴志晟肩膀的人睡得正香，像是被这突然的动静打扰到，有些不满地嘟哝了句：“志晟……别闹……”然后又往人怀里钻了钻。  
这个反应却让小孩更混乱了：“仁俊哥是知道自己在我床上？为什么会知道？还是其实我在仁俊哥床上？这是什么情况？”  
“志晟！”终于因为对方的碎碎念而忍无可忍，本来睡得好好的人也睁开眼睛，有点生气地瞪了一眼发出扰人声音的人，“你一大早的一直念叨个啥啊？！昨天晚上不累吗？还睡不睡了？”  
“一大早？我不是才睡着吗？而且累什么啊？”  
“……你他妈睡傻了吧？”  
“仁俊哥……？”为什么突然对我这么凶？突然被锁喉的朴志晟在懵逼未消的状态下，又添上了一些委屈。  
“还他妈给我撒娇！你都多久没喊我哥了？现在喊一声就想我消气？”  
“？我没有啊！仁俊哥！我昨天不是才喊过的吗！”

大概是被这过于强烈的求生欲，和实打实的委屈语气惊到了，被闹醒的人慢慢恢复了一些思考能力，然后察觉到这有点像是跨服聊天的不自然与微妙的诡异感。  
松开了锁住对方脖子的手臂，黄仁俊直起身子，翻身跨坐到身侧人的身上，仔细观察对方的表情：“朴志晟？”  
“仁俊哥……”  
惊恐和委屈和疑惑的表情都是真实的。  
不过比起这些，更加重要的是，这个人半夜去染头了？  
不对不对，这个人就现在这副受惊仓鼠一般的模样，就是把这头软乎乎的橙发染回黑色，也和昨天的姿态气质相差甚远。  
——简直像是小孩还没成年的时候嘛！

这个念头甫一出现，黄仁俊整个人都精神了起来。  
“喂！朴志晟！你在吗！”

小孩惊恐未退，又被突然坐在自己身上的，平时一直温柔又可爱的哥哥的一声大喊惊得一抖，都来不及去体会自己暗恋的哥哥骑在自己身上的美好触感，当下僵直成一块石膏。  
对方明明在喊他的名字，但不知道为何，就是直觉并不是在叫他。  
果不其然，从门外传来一个熟悉的声音：“我在厕所！你醒了吗仁俊？”  
“呀！你快过来！”骑在瑟瑟发抖的小仓鼠身上的人，一脸兴奋，像是发现了什么有趣的事一样，“快点！”

当然是有趣的事。  
小孩不仅没来得及体会被哥哥骑的快感，也来不及去思考为什么自己明明躺在他仁俊哥哥的身下，还能听到自己的声音从房间外传来，房间门就被一个和声音一样熟悉的人影推开了。

“怎么了仁俊？”推门而出的人先是疑惑地看了一眼黄仁俊，然后脸色不善地注意到自家男朋友身下还有个人：“？？？什么情况？”  
如果不是黄仁俊眼疾手快地把未成年护在身下，一桩流血暴力事件就会在瞬间上演。  
“你等等！看清楚点！”  
“什么啊？”顶着一头黑发的人，明显一副刚洗完澡的样子，本该是一身清爽的状态，却因为眼前的场景脸黑得仿佛头顶自带一块乌云。  
直到和男朋友身下的人眼神相对。

“啊……”“啊？！”  
一声恍然大悟，一声如坐云雾。

黄仁俊见走过来的人冷静了下来，伸手把身下的小孩一把捞起来，一脸宠爱地看着对方，就跟看亲儿子一样，话却是对旁边成年人说的：“呀，朴志晟，这是不是就是你之前跟我说过的，你早先做的一个梦？”  
被称作朴志晟的20岁成年人有些面带不爽地点点头。  
即使知道了这个小孩就是17岁时候的自己，也还是会不爽。  
与他的不爽相对的，黄仁俊是真心快乐，开始像逗猫一样去摸小孩软了吧唧的小脸蛋：“我们志晟还认得我吗？看看我跟之前变化大吗？是不是又变帅了？啊说来志晟现在多大了呀？17？18？哎呀，真可爱~”  
“可爱什么啊？一个小怂包……”本来就不爽的成年人看着这逗猫场面更加不开心了，“仁俊是觉得我不可爱吗？”  
“连哥都不叫了，有什么可爱的？还是我们小志晟好，多乖巧多可爱，让哥哥啵啵~”  
眼看黄仁俊就要一嘴巴亲上去，朴志晟赶忙上前把床上的两个人拉开。

显然还没有消化目前状况的小朴同学，在离开了熟悉的人的怀抱后，出于本能地想钻回去，却被成年版的自己警告眼神吓得缩成一团。  
“你干嘛啊？连自己醋也吃啊？”黄仁俊有些无语地把小孩搂了回来，安抚般的拍着橙色的小脑袋。  
黑色脑袋的这位皱着脸哼哼两声，表示默认。  
他现在很能理解自己曾经以为是梦里的那个成年朴志晟，为什么会对当时的自己那么敌视——  
这个小怂包怎么这么怂？！这真的是我本人？我以前真的这个怂样？为什么怂成这样仁俊还会觉得可爱还要护着他？而且吃自己的醋有什么问题吗？凭什么这个小屁孩可以就这样轻易地钻我努力了这么久才钻进的怀抱？

“仁俊哥……”你看你看，就他妈会卖惨撒娇，“他是谁啊？我在哪啊？好可怕啊……呜呜呜……”  
“不要吓到小孩啦！”可黄仁俊还他妈就吃这套，“志晟别怕哈，再过个两三年你就是他了，不过你可千万别往那个人的方向长啊，脾气可臭了！”  
即使朴志晟知道这个小孩现在是真的在蒙圈和害怕，他也还是生气。  
更准确地说，是恨铁不成钢。  
但凡这小孩当初胆子大一点点，他和仁俊不就早腻歪在一起了吗？  
想到这里，朴志晟像是回忆起了什么，就着还没擦干的身子爬到床上，从后面搂住黄仁俊，下巴搁在对方肩膀上：“我脾气哪里臭？要是叫哥哥的问题，仁俊想听我也可以天天叫啊，仁俊哥？”  
突然从背后被整个圈住的人，感受到一阵水气，有些不满地扭动了一下：“你倒是先擦干啊？也是不怕感冒，我衣服也都湿了。”  
“有什么关系，”洗完澡的人倒是全然不在意，说着还用湿漉漉的头发在对方颈窝里蹭了蹭，“反正一会就要脱掉的。”说完还有些得意地往对面未成年那边瞟，果不其然看到小孩子因为震惊而瞪大的眼睛。  
啊，我眼睛原来可以睁这么大啊。

小朴同学当然是震惊的。  
说是震撼也不为过。  
他以为自己还没睡醒，但是刚才仁俊哥抱着他揉脑袋的温度又那么真实。  
对，这个人确实是黄仁俊没错，他可以百分之百确定。但是又有点不一样。  
可到底是哪里不一样呢？  
一样精致漂亮的脸，一样若隐若现的小虎牙，一样柔软小巧的手，手背上那块可爱的胎记也理所当然是一样的，还有那枫糖一般甜蜜的嗓音，和笑起来就能照亮世界的表情——啊，是比印象里更加成熟了一点的气质吗？  
看到被和自己长得一样的人抱在怀里的哥哥，像是生气又像是撒娇似的用胳膊戳着对方的腰，朴志晟猛然意识到——  
与其说是成熟，倒不如说是更加性感与色情。

这个时候，成年的大朴同学在他仁俊哥的耳边说了什么，然后黄仁俊一脸惊奇的从那人怀里坐了起来，想往缩在一角的未成年那边凑，无奈被身后的人拉住了手腕，又重新靠了回去。  
“喂！你干嘛？”  
“问个问题而已，凑那么近干嘛？”  
“还不都是你自己吗？你这是吃的哪门子飞醋？”  
“哼……”  
“……”黄仁俊决定不理会身后无理取闹的人，重新对上未成年的目光：“志晟啊，你喜欢我吗？”  
“仁……仁俊哥？”听到问话的未成年，脸颊以肉眼可见的程度泛了红。  
这个反应显然让提问的人更开心了：“说嘛，现在的志晟，喜欢我吗？”说着，还伸出了自己还能自由活动的小脚丫，往未成年的腿上蹭。  
“你就是这样做他也不敢承认的。”抱着提问者的人则是一脸嫌弃，不过这次倒是没有再阻止男朋友的小动作。  
“谁说我不敢！”未成年却被刺激到了自尊心：“我喜欢仁俊哥！”  
“呵！跟喜欢你JENO哥渽民哥一样的那种？”  
“哎你欺负小孩子干嘛！”  
“不是！不一样的！”  
“那是什么？这种？”优越的成年人，咬了一下靠在自己怀里的男朋友的耳朵，对对方为了维护未成年而责备自己的行为很是不满，于是又顺着耳廓，沿着下颚线，一路咬到对方的喉结，逼得小狐狸发出轻微的呜咽。  
比起炫耀，更像是在宣示主权。

还没成年的小朴同学哪里见过这种刺激现场，尤其当事人之一是他一直暗恋不敢说破的哥哥，而另一个还据说是成年后的他自己。  
——这不是就像自己在对哥哥做这些奇怪的事一样吗？  
更甚至，哥哥的小脚丫因为身后人的啃咬，而无意识的在自己的大腿上摩擦，偶尔还会划过有个更敏感的地方。  
也太让人血脉膨胀了。

“朴志晟！”终于在快要窒息的时候，黄仁俊爆发了：“当着小孩的面做什么呢！”  
“他成年了。”  
“你之前不是说你当时还没成年吗？”  
“按照中国算法。”  
“那也是实岁18啊，他有吗？！”  
“……我不记得了。”  
“……你他妈？！”  
“有什么关系？反正之后他也会做的……”说完，黑发少年就开始动手脱起了怀里小狐狸的衣服，毫不拖泥带水。  
“你……等下……”  
“等什么？”脱衣服的人没有丝毫要停手的意思，“仁俊不是也很兴奋吗？刚刚他说喜欢的时候，仁俊就已经有感觉了吧？”  
被戳穿了小心思的人有些别扭地哼了一声，报复性地咬了一口男朋友的耳廓：“那还不是因为你太可爱了……”

这个“你”，很明显是在指那个满脸通红，因为黄仁俊的碰触而紧张地抓着自己衣服的小朴同学。

所以大朴同学自然是不乐意了。  
“所以仁俊难道更喜欢以前的志晟？”问话的同时，朴志晟已经剥光了黄仁俊的上半身，“我不好吗？”  
“志晟……”因为被突然捏住了乳头而发出了一声带着颤音的呻吟，黄仁俊有些羞耻地想捂住嘴，却被男朋友同时抓住了两只手腕。  
手大的人可真厉害。  
这也不怪朴志晟。  
两个都不怪。  
谁又能受得了这种山泉冲泡的蜜浆一样甘甜的嗓音呢？

成年的那位带着些恶劣意味的在黄仁俊耳边继续发问：“仁俊是在叫谁？嗯？”  
未成年的那位忍不住伸手握住了哥哥的脚踝，激得哥哥又拔高了一个音调：“志晟……唔……”

朴志晟当然是知道小孩子现在在想什么的。  
毕竟这是他自己经历过的一段心路历程。  
可朴志晟显然是不知道成年人在想什么的。  
毕竟他现在满脑子都是：天呐这样的仁俊哥是真实的吗？仁俊哥之后真的跟我做了这样那样的事了吗？

而黄仁俊，是真的哪个朴志晟的想法都搞不清，他只知道自己现在想做什么。  
想和朴志晟接吻，想和朴志晟拥抱，想和朴志晟做爱。  
这个平时听到自己声音就会抚摸亲吻自己的弟弟，现在居然只是把自己的手臂反剪到背后，就连之前有在揉捏胸部的动作也停下了，只是舔着自己的耳蜗，异常执着地问着明明没有意义的问题：“仁俊……怎么不回答志晟？你现在在想哪个志晟？仁俊哥？”  
“唔……志晟，别闹了……”似乎是觉得男朋友今天会铁了心的跟自己杠到底，黄仁俊转而投向另一个小男友：“志晟啊……你来过来点，摸摸我……”

顺利接受到哥哥的眼神和撒娇般的请求的朴志晟，听话地顺着哥哥的脚踝，摸到小腿，到大腿，直到腰部。  
黄仁俊的腰非常细，沿着肩部到两肋直达侧腰的线条十分优美，双手覆上胯骨的时候，传来了一阵细微的颤抖，和着细腻的皮肤触感，仿佛有一种致瘾性的魔力。  
朴志晟像是接到暗示般的褪下了哥哥的睡裤，于是马上就直面了哥哥已经抬头的性器。  
不是自己一个人在兴奋的这个认知，让未成年备受鼓舞，虽然他不确定哥哥的兴奋更多的来自哪边，但就是自信一定有一部分是因为自己。  
可是就在他想要去伸手碰触哥哥激动的器官时，被哥哥身后的人用眼神喝止了。

“志晟？”黄仁俊因为骤然停止的抚摸发出一声不满地疑惑，而后马上就被身后的朴志晟抓着大腿往两边分开。  
得了自由的双手刚想去碰自己的欲望，就听到耳后传来朴志晟比平时更加低沉沙哑的声线：“你抓住仁俊的手，别让他碰自己。”  
这话显然是对小朴同学说的。  
得了自己命令的朴志晟，虽然不明白为什么，还是迫于威慑而乖乖照办了。  
然后下面的指令也接着传来：“你也不要碰仁俊的前面，去摸摸他后面。”  
后面？  
接到新指令的朴志晟刚在心里重复了一遍，就马上理解到这个后面指的是什么——毕竟成年的自己都已经抱着仁俊哥的大腿和屁股把那个地方送到了自己面前。

朴志晟学着之前大朴同学的样子，用一只手握住哥哥的手腕——可真细，另一只手往哥哥粉色的后穴探去。  
太色情了！  
不敢相信自己在做什么的未成年，紧张得觉得心脏就要跳出来了，不止是脸颊，耳尖都开始发烫。  
但是他一抬眼，就发现哥哥此时的表情，色情度简直比直观的下半身还要让人欲望喷张。  
不知是因为难过还是欲求不满而微微眯起的双眸——也或许只是因为单纯的近视？  
接着是因为身体的颤栗而带着潮红的双颊和隐隐翕动的鼻翼，还能听到些偶尔漏出的粘腻鼻音。  
然后是因为呼吸急促而轻微起伏的胸腔和半张的小嘴，任谁看都是一副在索吻的姿态。  
朴志晟很想就这样把自己的嘴唇贴上去，但哥哥身后的人还是让他觉得有些害怕。  
而且，将注意力重新转移到黄仁俊的下半身后，小孩很快就发现，其实哥哥的一切姿态，都跟他的此刻正在进行的动作紧密相关。

当指尖轻轻探入到穴口内部后，哥哥好看的眉间就会微蹙，当第一格指关节进入之后，哥哥枫糖样的蜜嗓就会渗出几声亲哼，当第一根手指完全进去之后，哥哥可爱的小虎牙就会因为咬唇的动作而完全露出。  
后穴内部的触感和温度也让朴志晟感到新奇。  
柔软的，湿润的，比他的手指温度要更高一些。  
朴志晟感受到穴口在他手指根部微缩的频率，连着哥哥压抑着颤抖的腰部，让他忍不住勾勾手指，想让哥哥更放松一些，再探入第二根。

黄仁俊却是被小孩的小心翼翼折磨得想发狂。  
他极力抑制着自己想要扭腰所求更多的冲动，后背还紧紧地贴着另一个让他发狂的坚硬，那根东西随着自己颤抖的脊背的摩擦，似乎还有更硬的趋势，这种感觉让他想叫出声，可又觉得就这么叫出来未免也太丢面子。  
终于在朴志晟进入第二根手指后，黄仁俊借着喘息的间隙，叫了几声朴志晟的名字。  
只是他自己也不知道到底在叫谁。  
同时，他现在还有另外一个疑问。  
按照之前男朋友的说法，小孩应该是没有任何经验的才对，但是此刻在他体内的手指，带给他的折磨与战栗的快感，却一点都不像一个初学者。  
修长的手指在自己体内时不时地搔刮着，像是在扩张，又像是在探索，然后每次都能触碰到让他忍不住想尖叫的位置。  
直到第三根手指的完全进入，黄仁俊真的觉得自己要疯掉了。  
我明明不是一个这么敏感的人啊？我都还没有被直接进入啊？  
他现在已经无法辨别是自己的身体格外敏感，还是未成年男朋友给他带来的心理作用，让他今天变得特别不正常。

就在这个时候，耳边还响起了朴志晟又性感又欠揍的声音：“仁俊你看，没成年的我的那个，都比你的要大哎……”  
还不等黄仁俊从濒临高潮的浪潮里爆出出怒火，另一个相似的性感嗓音又带着些稚气的开口了：“仁俊哥，你只用后面就可以射哦？”  
他这才意识到自己确实射了。  
尤其在听到这两句让他不知该发火还是该直接踹人下床的话之后。  
但同时，黄仁俊也是真切的明白了：不管哪个时候的朴志晟，都一样喜欢说些专门让他尴尬的话。

射过一波之后的人，有些瘫软地向后倒去。  
成年人松开男朋友的大腿，用手转过对方的脑袋开始接吻。  
未成年则是缓缓地把自己的手指从哥哥的身体里抽出来，带出些肠液的滑腻，再摸到哥哥的腿上，就显得更加色情了。  
哥哥的小腹和胸部都沾着刚刚射出的精液，还有些溅到了脸上，被成年人在接吻的时候一一舔掉。  
未成年看着腻在一起的两个人，忍不住爬到哥哥身上，从肩膀处开始，舔吻肌肤上的乳白色体液。  
有淡淡的腥味，还带着些汗液的咸味，却因为是哥哥的关系，甚至会觉得还带着橘子的甜味。

黄仁俊感受着亲吻和舔舐，再次得到自由的双手，这次将目标变成了未成年的东西——那个据说是比自己的要大的东西。  
握在手里的瞬间，确实吓了一跳。  
忍不住拿这个和他已经感受过无数次的成年后的尺寸做对比，也是很自然的，而且说到底就是同一个人的才更有可比性啊。  
吻着小狐狸的人像是会读心术一样，突然侧过头在黄仁俊的耳边问了句：“仁俊在想是我的比较大还是小孩的比较大吧？”  
“谁……谁说的！”  
”嗯，仁俊哥没说~但仁俊哥马上就会知道了。“  
——所以，又是为什么一个明明之前这么纯洁可爱的未成年，会变成现在这个恶劣霸道只有做坏事的时候才会想着叫哥的讨厌鬼啦！

小孩带着一半欲望与一半纯真的舔舐，让黄仁俊想要好好地奖励这个还尚存纯真的朴志晟，手的时候也格外用心。  
但从背后抱着他的那个，却在喊完哥后就开始自顾地办起了自己的正事。  
那根已经完全勃起的性器，就着之前扩张过的柔软穴口，缓缓推进。  
带着自然肠液的润滑，在前端进入时比预想中要顺利很多，但在差不多进入到三分之一的时候，便察觉到对方的甬道开始不安的收缩。  
安抚性地亲吻着怀里微微发抖的人，朴志晟把手指伸到黄仁俊又开始习惯性咬下唇的嘴里，防止对方咬破嘴唇。  
注意到小孩像在吸奶一样地啃起了自家男朋友的乳头，一股微妙的嫉妒感从朴志晟的心里升起。  
在循序渐进地推进到一半的时候，突然整根没入的行为多少带了点占有欲的宣泄。

黄仁俊突然地尖叫出声是再自然不过的事，因为浑身地战栗与痉挛而收紧的手指却让未成年也叫着泄了出来，喷出的精液和之前还没有舔完的一些混在一起，乱成一片。  
朴志晟在因为高潮而空白了几秒的大脑回过神后，就看见眼前的哥哥，因为合不上嘴又无法吞咽而不断分泌的津液，顺着嘴角，流到下巴，流到颈间，流到锁骨，甚至流到他刚刚射出的地方，和一片乳白交融，更加乱七八糟了。  
——完全超过了小孩子现有的对色情理解的阈值。

到底还是成年人厉害。  
哥哥被那个跟自己长的一样的人顶得说不出话，只能发出无意义的呻吟和呜咽，不止是津液，连眼泪也流的一塌糊涂，颈间的吻痕也不知何时就变得有些触目惊心，跟这个比起来，自己刚刚的舔吻真像小孩子的过家家。  
小朴同学看着现场直播，忍不住产生一种委屈感。  
我也想仁俊哥能因为我的关系而变得乱七八糟。  
不过其实仁俊哥现在也确实是因为我的关系而变得乱七八糟啊？——只不过不是现在的我。

“志……晟……”终于发出完整音节的人，一边哭一边叫着喜欢的人的名字，“唔……我真的……不行了……”  
“那我们仁俊，求人的时候要叫什么呀？”  
“唔……志……志晟哥……求求你……”  
“那仁俊知道答案了吗？谁的比较大，嗯？”  
“志晟……哥的……唔……”  
听到满意答案的朴志晟，炫耀似地看了一眼对面一脸震惊的未成年，然后发起了最后地冲刺，还挑衅般的对小孩发出邀请：“要进来一起吗？”

要进哪里一目了然。

黄仁俊二次射精后，实在是没有了思考的余裕。  
他最后能在一片白光中记起的场景，是一头橙发的朴志晟哭着喊他仁俊哥，一副想要加入进来又不知为何纠结无措的哭包场面。  
朴志晟当然是知道小朋友为什么会哭的，那是他到现在都能记起的一段清晰回忆——  
明明被这样的仁俊诱惑的不行，但又觉得要是自己真在这里跟着一起上了仁俊哥，那跟自己在一个时间轴的上的仁俊哥，不是就得不到朴志晟的第一次了吗！  
然后自己就这样哭着从当初以为是梦的幻境里醒来。  
可也是多亏了这个梦，小哭包回去才终于对他仁俊哥出手了。

真是幼稚的未成年。

摸着在自己怀里睡去的黄仁俊的脑袋，朴志晟对曾经自己的天真嗤之以鼻。  
——如果我现在能回到过去的话，那么过去的仁俊也是我的。  
不管哪个时间轴上的仁俊都是我的。

end.


End file.
